


Can We Get This To-Go, Please?

by Homestuck_trash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homestuck_trash/pseuds/Homestuck_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While eating out at a small diner for dinner, Dave becomes bored and begins to mess with Karkat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Get This To-Go, Please?

**Author's Note:**

> Yo this is my first smut fanfic so I apologize if it's complete shit. Enjoy!

"Damnit Strider!" Karkat cursed throught clenched teeth, glaring at the blond boy sitting across from him.

Currently, the toe of Dave's shoe was pressed up against Karkat's nook with only a few fabric layers between. Every now and again Dave would move his foot, be it circles, horizontal or verticle, _anything_ to get a reaction from Karkat.

"Ngh-" Karkat slapped a sweater covered hand over his mouth to stop the moan that half escaped his mouth. "God damnit,  _stop_." Karkat hissed at Dave once his motions ceased for the time being.

Dave just smirked at him, and pressed his foot a little harder. Karkat could feel his bulge creeping out, he had to do something and fast. The waitress walked up to ask about their meal.

"Can we get this to-go, please? My partner here isn't feeling well so we need to get home." Karkat gave a small smile to the waitress. She dropped the check on the table and left to go get some boxes. When she came back Karkat tipped her and quickly put their food into boxes. Dave stood up and Karkat followed, they paid and rushed to the car.

"I hate you." Karkat said turning the car on.

"Then how come we are going home to fuck?" Dave gave another smirk.

"Shut the hell up."

As soon as they entered the house and set their stuff down, Karkat was against a wall and Dave was on top of him. Dave attacked Karkat's neck, peppering it with kisses untill he found his sweet spot. Dave sucked and made sure to leave a mark, right between Karkat's neck and collarbone. Dave brought his head back upwards to catch Karkat in a kiss, and the two began to move towards their bedroom. Once in there, Karkat kicked the door shut and within an instant he was shoved onto the bed with dave stradled over his lap. Karkat removed Dave's shirt and began to kiss all down his neck untill he reached his shoulder. Karkat bit down, making sure to leave a mark.

"Ahhhh fuck!" Dave's back arched and he grinded into Karkat.

Dave made swift work of removing Karkat's shirt, and his own pants. Getting off Karkat's lap, Dave worked on removing his pants. He could see Karkat's bulge moving a little as he removed the pants. After he removed his boxers, he could coax out the bulge. 

"Dont you fucking tease me Dave." Karkat looked at Dave, his eyes still covered with his shades. Only when Karkat was really turned on did he call Dave buy well, Dave. That meant no messing around.

Dave moved so his head was positioned between Karkat's legs. He licked up the cancer's bulge before taking it all into his mouth.

"Fuck.." Karkat moaned.

Dave slipped two fingers in Karkat's nook. Karkat arched his back and pressed his bulge further into Dave's mouth. Just as Karkat could feel his orgasm comming on Dave stopped. He removed his fingers and his mouth, and then positioned himself before Karkat's entrance. Dave took no time sliding into Karkat.

"Fuck you feel good." Dave half moaned as he began to thrust in and out of Karkat.

"Holy shit faster" Karkat moaned, Dave comlpied.

Dave thrusted in and out of Karkat, his speed increasing each time Karkat moaned to go faster.

"Youre so fucking hot." Dave grunted

"Ngghh.. hmmmmnn" Karkat couldnt form words, the ecstasy washing over him was too much.

Karkat felt his lower half suddenly get warm, and Dave was close too. With a few more thrusts Dave released his load into Karkat.

"Fuck Karkat you feel so fucking good." He moaned as his orgasm hit.

Karkat followed soon after Dave, his seed spilling everywhere.

"Holy shit Dave!" Karkat almost screamed as he came.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing, Dave collapsed next to Karkat. Karkat's bulge resheathed itself.

Dave turned his head and looked at Karkat and smirked, "So how about that dinner?"


End file.
